TIE/ln-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger
TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual *Gebraucht: 25.000 |Modifiziert= |Merkmale=Hexagonale Flügel |Länge=8,99 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |Durchmesser= |Beschleunigung=4.100 g |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht=1.200 km/h |Flughöhe= |MGLT=100 MGLT |Antrieb=*SFS-P-s3- (anfangs)/ -P-s4-Zwillings- ionenantrieb (später) *P-W401- ManövrierdüsenTIE Fighter Deluxe Book and Model Set *Repulsorlift-Antrieb |Hyperraumantrieb=*Keiner (Standard) *Vorhanden (selten) |Schild=Keine |Hülle=Nicht gepanzert |Energie=*Solarzellen *Reaktor *2 Solarenergiewandler Phase 1 |Treibstoff=Radioaktives Hochdruckgas |Sensoren=2 Sensorgruppen |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem=T-s8-Zielcomputer |Bewaffnung=*2 SFS-L-s1- (anfangs)/ -L-s7.2-Laserkanonen (später) Teilweise: *Ionentorpedos *Protonentorpedos |Navcom=N-s6-Navcon-Navigationssystem |Crew=1 TIE-Pilot |Passagiere=2 (unüblich) |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=*Keine (Standard) *Schleudersitz (teilweise) |Beladung= |Hangar= |Vorräte=2 Tage |In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung=Ca. 19 VSY |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=35 NSY |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Kurzstrecken-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger *Angriffsjäger *Aufklärungsschiff *Wachpostenschiff *Patrouillenschiff |Flotten=Imperiale Flotte |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktisches Imperium *Gratloes Fraktion }} Der TIE/ln-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger, auch TIE/LN, Twin Ion Engine line edition oder einfach TIE-Jäger genannt, war ein Sternjäger der TIE-Serie der Sienar-Flottensysteme und wurde in großen Stückzahlen vom Galaktischen Imperium genutzt. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Formationsflug mit einem TIE-x1 TIE-Jäger waren vor allem auf Geschwindigkeit und Manövrierfähigkeit ausgegt, weshalb ihnen Schutzschilde, Panzerung, Hyperantrieb, eine ausführliche Lebenserhaltung, Schleudersitz und schwere Waffen fehlten. Dafür waren die Ein-Personen-Raumschiffe schneller und wendiger als alle Jäger, die frühe Rebellenzellen gegen sie aufbringen konnten, und erreichten in der Atmosphäre eine Geschwindigkeit von 1.200 km/h. In Sachen Geschwindig- und Manövrierfähigkeit waren sie sogar T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjägern überlegen. Ihr effektiver Zwillingsionenantrieb wurden von großen Solarzellenflächen an den vertikalen Flügeln gespeißt. Die Einstiegsluke befand sich an der Oberseite, die auch an Andockröhren von größeren Schiffen befestigt werden konnte. Geschichte miniatur|links|Im Kampf mit X-Flüglern Seit 19 oder 18 VSY produzierte Sienar die TIE-Jäger auf Planeten der ganzen Galaxis. Designadaptionen nahmen sie vor allem von Kuat-Systemtechnik, was die Ähnlichkeit mit den in den Klonkriegen genutzten V-Flügel-Sternjägern und Leichten Eta-2-Abfangjägern erklärt. Durch die Massenfertigung wurden die TIEs zum klassischen imperialen Symbol der Raumüberlegenheit. Sie waren auf Basen, Raumstationen und Großkampfschiffen stationiert und wurden in großen Massen in den Kampf gegen andere Sternjäger oder größere Einheiten geschickt. Patrouillen und Aufklärungsflüge konnten auch in kleineren Gruppen stattfinden. Bis 14 VSY hatten sich die TIEs noch nicht in der ganzen Imperialen Flotte durchgesetzt. Im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg stellten TIE-Jäger den Hauptgegner der mit Schilden ausgestatteten T-65-X- und BTL-Y-Flügel-Sternjägern der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik dar, wobei gerade erstere sich besonders effektiv gegen TIE-Jäger erwiesen. An fast jeder Schlacht im Bürgerkrieg waren TIE-Staffeln beteiligt. Im Laufe der Jahre brachte SFS spezialisierte Modelle wie die TIE/sa-Bomber oder TIE/in-Abfangjäger hervor, der TIE/ln blieb aber das am meisten etablierte Jägermodell des Imperiums. Nach der großen Niederlage des Imperiums in der Schlacht von Jakku wurden die TIE-Jäger der verbliebenen Flottenteile mit stärkeren, von Ved Foslo entwickelten Waffen ausgerüstet, die Schilde und Panzerung von gegnerischen Jägern durchdringen und so ihre Vorteile negieren konnten. 28 NSY verfügten die Amaxinen-Krieger über einige TIE-Jäger. Die Rancs unter Terex hatten nach Jakku eine Werft von Rothana-Schwermaschinenbau samt deren TIE-Jäger-Kontingenten an sich gebracht und nutzten einige Schiffe noch 34 NSY, wobei viele in Bastarden verbaut waren. Hinter den Kulissen *Es gibt sehr viele unterschiedliche Quellen für die Maße des TIE-Jägers: **StarWars.com und Absolut alles, was du wissen musst geben eine Länge von 8,99 Metern an. **In Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie steht die Länge von 7,24 m und die Höhe von 8,82 m. **Dazu passend nennt das TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual eine Länge von 7,2 m, eine Höhe von 8,8 m und eine Breite von 6,7 m, schreibt dabei jedoch statt TIE/ln konsequent TIE/in, wie auch für den Abfangjäger. **Ebenfalls dazugehörig gibt das Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge eine Länge von 7,2 Metern an. **''TIE Fighter Deluxe Book and Model Set'' sagt Länge 8,9 m, Breite 10,71 m und Höhe 9,125 m, was eine überhöhte Breite wäre. Außerdem bezeichnet es den Reaktor im Heck als Zugangsluke. **''Die Geschichte der Rebellen'' nennt die Maße 6,7 x 7,5 x 5,3 m. **Im Legends-Kanon gilt eine Länge von 6,3 Metern. *''Rebels'' zeigt die TIE-Jäger mit viel zu hoher Breite bzw. zu kleinen Flügeln, was sich auch in den Maßangaben in Die Geschichte der Rebellen niederschlägt. *In der Übersetzung der Serie wird der englische Begriff TIE fälschlicherweise mit einem deutschen langen I ausgesprochen. Konzeption miniatur|rechts|Ein früher TIE von Ralph McQuarri miniatur|Eine Skizze des Antriebes von Joe Johnston *Im Zuge der Vorproduktion zu Krieg der Sterne (heute Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung) fertigte George Lucas eine Skizze an, auf der die groben Umrisse eines TIE-Jägers, eines X-Flüglers und des Todessterns zu sehen sind. Mit dem Textzusatz „(TIE) Imperialer Jäger“ lieferte Lucas auf seiner Zeichnung auch eine Idee von der Bezeichnung des Schiffes, wobei die Bedeutung des Akronyms noch nicht definiert war. Speziell die TIE-Jäger seien „von einigen Zeichnungen von John Berkey geprägt,“ wie Lucas im Buch The Making of Star Wars zitiert wird. In einem ersten Treffen mit dem Künstler Ralph McQuarrie stellte Lucas seine Skizze vor, um ihm eine grobe Vorstellung zu geben, wie die Raumschiffe aussehen sollten. Da in einer frühen Drehbuchfassung Alderaan noch die Thronwelt des Imperiums darstellte, fertigte McQuarrie im Februar 1975 ein Bild von selbiger an, mit dem Titel „Imperiale Stadt, Alderaan-Stadt umgeben von grauen Wolken.“ Nachdem Modellbauer Colin Cantwell auf Basis von Lucas' Vorlage eine genaue Skizze mit der Beschriftung aller wichtigen Merkmale und mit Hinweisen einer überwiegend schwarzen und dunkelblauen Farbgebung erstellte, wurden die Werke McQuarries und Cantwells miteinander kombiniert. McQuarrie fügte seinem bereits fertiggestelltem Alderaan-Bild noch zwei TIE-Jäger hinzu. Die Bedeutung des Akronyms TIE stammt von Joe Johnston, der sich für „twin ion engine fighter“ (dt. „Zwillingsionenantriebsjäger“) entschied. Auch andere Ideen wie etwa „Third Intergalactic Empire“ (dt. „Drittes InterGalaktisches Imperium“) wurden überlegt, jedoch hielt es Johnston für sinnvoller, auf den technischen Aspekt einzugehen. *Auf einem der allerersten Storyboards waren TIE-Jäger zu sehen, die innerhalb der Atmosphäre eines Planeten ein imperiales Gefängnis bewachten, welches über dem Boden schwebte. *Später wurde das Aussehen des TIE-Jägers durch ein Konzeptmodell von Colin Cantwell festgelegt. In diesem vereinfachten Modell waren bereits alle wichtigen Merkmale des späteren Jägers wiedererkennbar – das kugelförmige Cockpit sowie die hexagonalen Flügel. *Letztendlich erstellte man bei ILM sehr detaillierte Zeichnungen und fertigte Blaupausen an, um Modelle des TIE-Jägers zu bauen. Die Arbeiten an den TIE-Jäger, zusammen mit allen anderen Modellen, begannen schließlich 1975, noch bevor das Casting für die Besetzung des Filmes angefangen hatte. Auftritt in den Filmen miniatur|rechts|Einige der TIE-Modelle, die für die Dreharbeiten benutzt wurden bei ILM *Da man Probleme bei der Verwendung der Blue-Screen-Technologie befürchtete, welche damals noch nicht soweit fortgeschritten war wie heute, wurden die TIE-Jäger nicht wie ursprünglich gedacht blau, sondern hellgrau eingefärbt. Je weiter die Trilogie voranschritt, desto mehr Blau wurde später für die Jäger verwendet, doch blieb die Einfärbung nur minimal. *Die Modelle, welche man für herstellte, hatten letztendlich eine Größe von 43 Zentimetern. Zum Filmen wurden die Modelle an Fäden, die an ihren Flügelstreben befestigt waren, aufgehängt. Bei den ersten Modellen waren diese Streben jedoch zu dünn ausgefallen, was dazu führte, dass die TIE-Jäger bei Filmaufnahmen anfingen zu schlingern. Dies führte dazu, dass man die Flügelstreben verstärkte, um dem Effekt entgegenzuwirken. *Die ursprünglich kuppelförmige Frontscheibe wurde schließlich durch eine in Segmente eingeteilte vertauscht, da eine runde, glatte Oberfläche zu unerwünschten Lichtreflexen bei den Aufnahmen geführt hätten. *Das typische Geräusch des TIE-Jägers entstand, indem der Souddesigner Ben Burtt das Trompeten eines Elefanten und das Geräusch eines Autos, welches auf regennasser Fahrbahn versuchte zu bremsen, zusammenlegte. *Für wurden neue TIE-Jäger-Modelle gefertigt. Dieses Mal waren sie 48 Zentimeter groß. Zudem baute man verschiedene Modelle von TIE-Jägern, die bereits Beschädigungen aufwiesen. Für die Verfolgungsjagd im Asteroidenfeld baute man ein Modell mit beschädigten Flügeln, welches durch das Drehen um seine Längsachse den Trudeleffekt bekam, wie man ihn später im Film sieht. Ebenfalls sollten die Jäger in der Verfolgungsszene blaue Markierungen tragen. Diese wurden aufgrund des verwendeten Blue-Screen-Verfahrens durch schwarze ersetzt, nachdem die Markierungen auf Probeaufnahmen nicht zu erkennen waren. *Für die Special Edition überarbeiteten die Techniker von ILM sämtliche Szenen mit TIE-Jägern nochmals. Es wurden die eher unschönen ruckartigen Bewegungen der Jäger in einigen Szenen geglättet, sowie das Laserfeuer überarbeitet. *Als kleines Easter Egg kann man zu Anfang des Filmes Angriff der Klonkrieger, während der Speederverfolgungsjagd auf Coruscant einige TIE-Jäger sehen, die einen X-Flügler verfolgen. Trivia *Der vom TIE-Jäger verwendete Ionenantrieb ist eine Technik, die in der Raumfahrt wirklich zum Einsatz kommt. *Das Triebwerksgeräusch des TIE-Jägers gehört zu den bekanntesten und gefürchtetsten Geräuschen der Galaxis. Dies weist Parallelen zu den Sturzkampfbombern aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg auf. Die deutsche Ju-87 besaß sogar eine spezielle Sirene, welche im Sturzflug durch den Fahrtwind angetrieben wurde und durch seinen Klang den Gegner demoralisieren sollte. *In der Parodie Blue Harvest der Serie Family Guy wird während eines Gefechts zwischen einigen TIE-Jägern und dem Millennium Falken die Frage in den Raum geworfen, warum diese Jäger überhaupt TIE-Jäger heißen. Die Figur des Han Solo weiß darauf keine wirkliche Antwort, doch gleich im Anschluss sieht man das Inneren eines TIE-Cockpits, in welchem eine asiatische Person mit einem Stirnband sitzt, auf welchem eine kleine thailändische Flagge befindet. Somit wird die Hypothese aufgestellt, dass es eigentlich Thai-Jäger und nicht TIE-Jäger heißen soll, doch handelt es sich um ein nicht ernst gemeintes Wortspiel. Quellen * * * * * * *''Der Auslöser'' *''Tarkin (Roman)'' *''Verlorene Welten'' *''Blutlinie'' *''TIE Fighter (Comic)'' *''Poe Dameron – Inmitten des Sturms'' *''Battlefront (2015)'' *''Battlefront II (2017)'' *''Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das ultimative Buch'' *''Absolut alles, was du wissen musst'' *''Die Geschichte der Rebellen'' *''An vorderster Front'' *''Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''TIE Fighter Deluxe Book and Model Set'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * }} Einzelnachweise bg:Tie Fighter cs:Stíhačka TIE/LN el:Αστρομαχητικό TIE/LN en:TIE/ln space superiority starfighter es:Caza estelar de superioridad espacial TIE/ln fr:Chasseur TIE hu:TIE/LN vadász ja:TIE/ln宇宙特化型スターファイター ko:TIE/LN 스타파이터 nl:TIE/ln Space Superiority Starfighter no:TIE Jager pl:TIE/Ln Fighter pt:Caça estelar TIE/LN ru:Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle ln-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Sienar-Flottensysteme Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Kanon